1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to additives for stabilizing organic products that are subjected to oxidative, thermal, and/or light-induced degradation. More particularly, the present invention generally relates to a class of diaromatic amines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stabilization of organic materials with antioxidants or other stabilizers are well known to those skilled in the art. For example, in developing lubricating oils, there have been many attempts to provide additives that impart, for example, antioxidant, antiwear, and deposit control properties thereto. Zinc dialkyldithiophosphates (ZDDP) have been used as antifatigue, antiwear, antioxidant, extreme pressure and friction modifying additives for lubricating oils for many years. However, they are subject to several drawbacks owing to their zinc and phosphorus contents. The presence of zinc contributes to the emission of particulates in the exhaust. In addition, during operation of an internal combustion engine, lubricating oil enters the combustion chambers by means such as clinging to cylinder walls as the piston makes its down stroke.
When phosphorus-containing lubricating oil compositions enter the combustion reaction, phosphorus enters the exhaust stream where it acts as a catalyst poison thus shortening the useful life of the catalytic converter. However, zinc dialkyldithiophosphates give rise to ash, which contributes to particulate matter in automotive exhaust emissions, and regulatory agencies are seeking to reduce emissions of zinc into the environment. In addition, phosphorus, also a component of ZDDP, is suspected of limiting the service life of the catalytic converters that are used on cars to reduce pollution. It is important to limit the particulate matter and pollution formed during engine use for toxicological and enviromental reasons, but it is also important to maintain undiminished the antioxidant properties of the lubricating oil.
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the known zinc and phosphorus-containing additives, efforts have been made to provide lubricating oil additives that contain neither zinc nor phosphorus or, at least, contain them in substantially reduced amounts.
Buu-Hoi, Ng. et al., “Journal of the Chemical Society” Abstracts, pp. 2593-6 (1956) disclose the 1,1-isomer of a ditetralin amine compound of the formula.

It would therefore be desirable to provide improved additives for stabilizing organic products that are subject to oxidative, thermal, and/or light-induced degradation and in need of stabilization to prevent or inhibit such degradation, e.g., additives for lubricating oils that can improve the antioxidant properties of the oil while reducing the content of zinc and phosphorous of the lubricating oils.